Generally, in order to utilize and control vehicle system features, drivers have must physically interact with vehicle system controls. For example, to utilize a vehicle audio system, drivers of vehicles have to physically interact with physical controls such as knobs, dials, and switches provided on a vehicle console. Alternatively, vehicle systems may include user interface controls that allow drivers to interact with the vehicle systems via a touchscreen displaying the user interface. However, it can be cumbersome, distracting, and/or inconvenient for drivers to reach in a specific direction of physical controls or user interface controls on touchscreens to interact with vehicle systems.
Some camera based systems have been introduced that allow drivers to perform gestures to interact with the vehicle systems. However, these systems often have issues correctly determining a driver gestures. For example, some factors such as poor lighting and/or obstruction of the camera lens can cause these camera based system to incorrectly identify driver gestures. These issues can require a driver to reenact gestures repeatedly or resume to utilizing physical or user interface controls in order to interact with vehicle systems causing further distraction and inconvenience for the drivers.